My Alpha
by taekook4lifue
Summary: CEO of Sharigan Corporation, Sasuke Uchiha is in a one-sided marriage with Sakura Haruno. Coming home from work one day, he meets a timid omega that goes by the name of Naruto Uzumaki who runs a little Cafe that's named KKNY Desserts. Will he fall in love or move on with his life? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**First Sasunaru Fanfiction hope you guys enjoy! 3**

* * *

Sasuke was pissed and stressed, after a long day of work who wouldn't be? He just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Get to home and sleep. He didn't want to deal with his employees and he didn't want to deal with his wife.

Just then his phone rang, he grabbed his phone and it was Sakura. He rolled his eyes and answered.

"What?" He growled out.

"Sasu-kun~ when are you gonna get home? I'm feeling lonely without you." She whined.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed, he could practically smell her arousel.

"I'll be home and a couple of minutes. I just have to finish one last thing." He said.

"Oh ok then. Hurry up then, your wife misses you. Love you! Bye!" She then hung up on him.

He growled and hung up.

'I'll take as long as I want too.' He thought.

He walked to the window that was in his office and saw a little Cafe down below. He shrugged his shoulders and decided he'll try the place out. It was convenient as well since he needs to drink at least three cups of coffee to stay awake. He walked to his desk and called his assistant.

"Yes Uchiha-sama?" She asked.

"I'll be back in a little bit, I'm just going to the Cafe down the street." He said.

"Yes Uchiha-sama." She said.

"Do you want anything?" He asked.

"No I'm quite fine." She said.

"Alright then I'll be back in a few." With that he hung up and made his way done the corporation to the cafe down below.

* * *

Sasuke sighed once again. People take forever walking. Why couldn't they move just a little bit faster? He finally made it on to the streets and drove down the rode. There he saw the cafe come into view.

He rolled down the window and smirked when he smelt the delicious smell of food come into his nose. He got into the parking lot and found a spot near the entrance. He parked his car and made his way out of it. People gaping at him and the car, internally he smirked but on the outside he kept a blank face.

He opened the door which caused the bell to jingle. He sighed at the loud noise.

"Welcome!" He heard a sweet voice.

He looked up and saw a pretty pale women with purple pupiless eyes. He hair was long and bluish. She had a nice pale complexion to her. She was an omega as well that had a mother-like aroma around her. And if she wasn't already mated he would have mated with her in a heartbeat. She came up to the him and smiled.

"How many?" She asked.

"Just one." He said.

"Ok then you can choose anywhere you wanna sit then, I'll be your waiter, if you have any questions you can ask me." She said.

He nodded his head.

"Thank you..." He didn't know her name.

"Oh Hinata! Hinata Yamanaka." She said.

Oh so she's mated to the Yamanaka. Huh, interesting.

"Well then thank you Hinata." He said.

She nodded and walked off, Sasuke then walked to a table near the window, he wanted to look at the scenery while enjoying his food. He did want to know which one is the very best though. Luckily Hinata came back with a pen and note-pad.

"So what do you want to order?" She asked.

"Um...do you have anything to recommend?" He asked.

She smiled.

"There's this one called Yule Log Cake. The best and most recommended dessert here." She said.

"Can you get me that one then." He said.

"Sure! Which one though milk-chocolate or dark-chocolate?" She asked.

"Dark-chocolate with a chamomile-strawberry-orange ice tea." He said.

"On it!" She said.

She was about to walk away but Sasuke stopped her.

"And can I meet the baker of these desserts and food?" He asked.

She smiled.

"If you come back to tomorrow you can, but sadly you can't today, he has a cold and won't be back till tomorrow." She said.

Oh so it's a he. She seemed to notice his surprised face.

"Yeah it's a he, when he was young his parents died and he had to learn how to cook for himself, he had to learn a lot of stuff for himself. I remember the first time meeting him, he was so independent. I guess he also ran a daycare cause little kids just loved to be around him. Soon he had to move since his god-parents took custody of him. He recently came back though, and now I work for him." She said.

He nodded his head. Soon she left and came back with his food. Let me tell you, he has never ever fallen in love with food.

"He made that recently. Before he got sick. So it's kind of not fresh, but if you fell in love with this, imagine how much you'll love the food when it's fresh." She said.

He couldn't imagine. Every bite he took sent him further into heaven. Sadly though that heaven ended and e had to go home. He thanked Hinata paid, left a tip, and left. He made it back to the mansion and saw his "wife" on the bed ready for him. He rolled his eyes, sighed, got naked and began to "love" his "wife".

He'll be back tomorrow and meet the baker.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like the first chapter. They'll meet in the next chapter. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! ^^**

* * *

Sasuke was not happy in the very least.

He woke up to Sakura drooling and snuggling into his arm, then he had to wake up to he sound of his alarm going off. And this is just Tuesday.

Sasuke sighed and got up from the bed. He grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and took a cold shower. Just the way he liked it. Soon he got out of the shower, dried himself off, stepped out of the bathroom just to see Sakura still in bed. He rolled his eyes. His wife could be very lazy sometimes; but then again he did go kind of hard on her last night.

Oh well, who cares.

He decieded he'll go to the park, get a least a little bit of exercise in before he has to go to work.

He got dressed into a suit, I mean his corporation is right across from the park, so might as well dress in a suit. He turned his head when he heard groaning coming from the bed. He tried to finish his tie as fast as he could to get out of the room and avoid talking to Sakura.

"Sasu-kun~ come to bed it's cold." She said.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up. When she didn't get an answer she opened her eyes to hear the front-door being slammed shut. She sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke sighed in relief when he got out of the house. He walked down the street and to the park. And inhaled the smell of went grass and the morning air when the sun starts to rise. He really loved the mornings, when he wanted to wake up that is.

He walked into the park after a while and looked around. Just then his phone rang.

It was Sakura.

Jeez that women could never take a hint. Like for example, he glares at her all the time, never says 'I love you', doesn't bother remembering anything about her, and he doesn't care what she does when she's gone. There's so much more too, yet she never seems to get it.

Sasuke was so deep in thought he didn't realize he bumped into someone until he felt himself hit the ground. He growled and looked up, but his breath got stuck in his throat.

A young boy, about a year younger than him was straddling him. He had sun kissed skin, perfect pink full-pouty lips Sasuke could kiss all day, beautiful doe eyes the color of the sea and sky, three whisker marks on each cheek making him look cute, feisty, and sexy. His body was lean and curvy and fit Sasuke just right. He smelt like vanilla extract and fresh brewed coffee. He had a mother-like aura around him.

He's perfect for him.

"Oi teme! Are you listening or what!" The young man yelled.

But he is loud.

Not as loud as Sakura though. That women can scream.

"Yes I'm listening dobe." Sasuke said.

"Dobe! Who are _you_ to call me dobe!" The young man screamed.

"Well you're a dobe because only dobes don't look where they are going." Sasuke said.

"You weren't looking either bastard." The guy said.

"Idiot."

"Stupid."

"Loudmouth."

"Emo freak."

"Freak."

"Duck-butt."

"Duck What?" Sasuke asked.

"Duck-butt. Your hair looks like a duck's ass." The guy said.

Sasuke rolled his eye. The guy got off of him, dusted himself down, and reached down a hand to help him.

"The names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I am the son of the late but great Minato Namikaze, and his late mate Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto said.

Sasuke stared up at him in boredom but took his hand anyways.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, second son of the late Fugaku Uchiha and his late mate Mikoto Uchiha." Sasuke said.

He was ready for the fangirling or the please of fake sorry's. But what surprised him was, it never came.

"That's pretty cool, I think my parents knew your parents. Not quite sure though." Naruto said. "Anyways what are you doing here? I come to this park everyday and I never see you." Naruto said.

"I came to the park for a calming moment, and noticed a little cafe across the park." Sasuke said.

"Oh! Your talking about my cafe!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Your cafe?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup! My cafe! I opened it up when I came here with the help of my two guardians. It's called KKNY." Naruto said. "It's smaller then the main cafe I opened up. That one's called the 'Nine Bijuu' weird name yes, but it's very popular, I run that cafe with the help of eight other people. When it's important me and the other eight go there to discuss about stuff." Naruto said.

Sasuke just nodded his head; dumbfounded. He's talking to the owner of his favorite cafe. Dear goodness this must be heaven. But it's no time to be a fan girl, he's an Uchiha for fucks sake.

"That's pretty cool. I run Sharigan Corporation, it's just down the street from your cafe." Sasuke said.

"Oh! That's amazing! Oh I know! How about every time you go to work, you can stop by here for breakfast, your food will be free and it would be your favorite food!" Naruto said.

"Don't you think that's a little too nice?" Sasuke asked.

"None sense! I do that to people who have really hard jobs! And those who don't, I make them pay a little more." Naruto said.

Smart idea, kind of stupid, but smart.

"Fine then, I'll go with you to _your_ cafe." Sasuke said.

"Excellent! Just follow me!" Naruto exclaimed.

He turned around and went back to the way he came from. Sasuke followed him while staring at his backside. He was more curvy then Sakura. And they're both omegas who need curves.


End file.
